A Pirate's Life, For Me
by Possesivebastard
Summary: Emma is thrown back into the past when she travels through the faulty Hatter's hat. Some how and in some way at an unknown amount of time later to the audience she wines up at a certain bar near a certain Rumplestilskin's home just after a certain pirate's crew arrives.
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate's Life, For Me.

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Once Upon a Time, nor it's relating fairy tales and even unrelated fables. I make no money from this story or others posted on this site nor those like it, this is solely for non-monetary value entertainment purposes only (mostly because I don't know anyone who'd pay me for the things they can find here for free...). So saying kindly refrain from suing me, I haven't got anything anyway, so it's not worth it.

In the event I'm not believed about this and am chosen to be the example they make of someone someday, you will be able to identify me on the television by my excessive and horrifically dramatic crying and possible bodily flatulence, I get extraordinarily gassy when I'm nervous. Public mortification I find can bump up reviews in theory, so silver lining.

Preface:

Emma is thrown back into the past when she travels through the faulty Hatter's hat. Some how and in some way at an unknown amount of time later to the audience she wines up at a certain bar near a certain Rumplestilskin's home just after a certain pirate's crew arrives.

Her arrival there would change history in the smallest and biggest ways imaginable. Dressed in her pirates best more for the weapons it hid that for any particular reason or want. Emma is looking for a magic bean.

It would be to her dismay that she made a particularly attractive woman, but the few scrapes she had gotten into with the less reputable types had taught her a rather brutal lesson, however the streets of the modern world and her job as a bounty hunter came with knowledge unheard of and unseen upon this world granting her a particular advantage.

Emma's arrival would not go unnoticed however more's the pity for some.

Chapter One:

Milah had been at this particular bar since before sunset in hope of story's and adventure, danger, a distraction from her desperately pitiful existence thus far as the coward spinners wife. When Killian Jones and his crew came in she had been certain she had found it for the night. Ignoring that the man was by far the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life he radiated a vitality that was enrapturing.

However this train of thought was derailed moments after the arrival of another pirate not one of his crew certainly with they way every man stopped what they were doing to stare.

Not that Emma paid them the slightest bit of mind, used to the attention by now however even in this dim torch light the warning gleam of both her pistol and sword was little enough to deter the most sober of them for the moment.

Her precariously designed top hat flatted her blond bangs to her forehead hiding her eyes as she carefully observed her surroundings. She had been told he would be here this night. A silver coin, solid and heavy gained her quick access to an unopened bottle of a rich golden liquid. She took it without qualm and settled to the back of the pub in a dark and quiet corner.

A dirty glass was rushed to her and the barkeep rushed back and away. It took some time for noise to return to the establishment.

Killian's eyes however had not strayed for a moment from the leather clad figure and her rich waves of golden hair. The portion of her face revealed uncovered by her hair or hat was red pouted lips, tanned cheeks and a stubbornly pointed chin. Not even the easy lass at his side could reengage him despite her best efforts and enthusiasm.

The woman was approached shortly after the roar of the pub returned. Vivid eyes watched but moving bodies and the sudden flurry of movement escaped his view. All he saw was a flash of gold preceding, a shout of pain and a hard thud. There was blood on the blade she wipes clean on the downed or dead massive body's dirty shirt before she's resheithing it and- silence was momentary but the fights conclusion all but guaranteed that she would be left alone for the rest of the evening until liquor dulled the memories of those present.

Not that Killian needed the reminder, he could look at her and know she was dangerous, look at her and know life and limb would be on the line by associating with her. The very thought left his pulse racing and pupils dilating in queue of such an adventure.

It would be an hour later or so, that a disturbance would unsettle this unruly peace. In the form of a weak and feeble man. Husband to the lass at his side, well what a surprise. Killian offered him no challenge for the woman however despite the temptation noticing suddenly when the woman in the dark corners face lit up in a rather wicked if pleased grin showcasing the rare for a sea fares white pearly teeth.

She was out of her chair in the next instant rum bottle tucked into a pack, glass left untouched. Killian was up in the next, startling crew, wench and cripple in the process, at the abrupt maneuver having been so still and silent up to that point.

Whatever he said to excuse himself was general and rather uninviting as he dashed off after the woman the hoots and hollers following him as he left ignored. The quick brush with a child heading inside nearly toppled him. He recovered quickly a sharp if biting word on his tongue for the foolish brat and then he was gone.

A shout of pain had him changing direction mid-stride and circling around the side of the pub. The woman had a man near a boy pinned against the wall.

'-r lying Mr. Smee, what have I told you about this?' A blade was at his neck drawing a very thin line of blood from where it pressed too hard.

Killian would make himself known and have a dagger thrown at him for his trouble. However the resulting scuffle between the two of them would have her captive free and see her hat knocked from her head. Her sea green eyes pierce him unrepentantly with their cold intensity.

'Do you have any idea what you've done?!'

Then again this could have been the loss of breath and the light headiness from his fall, or her very feminine self pinning him to the ground. His arms and shoulders pinned under the weight of her legs as his head remained pinned between her thighs, a dagger at his throat keeping him from both further attempts at freeing himself and fully.

P.B. Here been gone a while and sorry for that however most of my stories are on hold at the moment due to losing all of my work after a computer virus killed everything. I am re-writing many of them now however this mean until I can get back to where I was before not to expect timely updates. This story however is to give future hope and frustration to my followers and warning that it may take time to update as I work on my other stories at the same time.

All the same enjoy and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I claim no owner-ship of any characters nor licensed fairy tales which may or may not appear here.

1.

What a woman though he thought. She would eventually leave him trapped, unconscious and robbed what's more, there after getting the answers she wanted from him. He probably shouldn't have felt as delighted in the thought of revenge as he did. But as his crew freed him from the irons trapping him and how she had fit those in that tight little bodice she was wearing he would only day dream about for days, he never knew.

The little minx had stolen his rum too, he noted somewhat sourly pacing the deck of The Jolly Roger, recalling the nimble fingers for a moment before ruthlessly thrusting the memory aside for later. The small pendant she had worn at her neck was all he really had from her and he couldn't even admit to stealing it from her more that the delicate chain had snapped in their tussle and he had found it shortly after he had woken.

It was fine craftsmanship though of no metalsmith work that he could claim knowledge of. The pendant itself was a swan. The chain however was unserviceable and the material a weak and flimsy metal, however he did keep the pendant securing it in addition to his other pendants upon his necklace. Where it would stay around his own neck for safe keeping.

He had named her Swan in his mind for lack of her own given to him. It seemed to fit oddly enough. She was headed to the giants keep however, at least so that he could determine, she wanted a magic bean. Why and what for he had no idea, but she wanted one and the only ones that Killian had known of at the top of his head were the giant's. Granted with time he probably could have gotten one of his own from someone else.

Not that Swan had cared for that, he had apparently lost her, her contact for that, after spending months tracking the little worm down too. Preparing to set sail however is derailed, by the wench from the night before begging for transport from her miserable life. Which was denied, he didn't have the time nor patience to deal with this now,

Swan was no doubt near a day ahead of him if he wanted to catch her to gain back the compass she had stolen and exact his vengeance he would need to leave now.

However despite his temper some of his crew tried to take pity on the miserable lass and comfort women were oft hard to find aboard any well sailing vessel for the simple access of easy ports. However a free lay was better than a paid one to a most minds no doubt.

'A girl who doesn't fight for what she wants deserves what she gets.' His mind flashes back to his encounter with Swan her hot breath breathing in his ear with the light scraping of her teeth along his earlobe even now the phantom of the memory had bumps rising along his skin.

They were delayed again when the wench's husband arrived. Decidedly ill tempered now, he had his crew return the bedded wench with biting words for both wife and husband, before having them tossed from his ship.

His journey would take him to the far reaches of the enchanted forest. To watch Swan befriend a giant trading His compass for a bean. He had never seen a woman like her before. To get the best of him, to fight and play dirty, it was maddening, bewildering that such a woman could exist and he wasn't about to let her get away.

2.

P.B. again, yes you guessed it short chapters, on the bright side it means sooner updates, on the down side it also means shorter chapters. So read, review and feel free to point out the mistakes I make, which should be plentiful without a beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer - I claim no legal rights to Once Upon a Time nor their characters, shareholders, sister/brother shows or productions and concurrent plots.

1.

-10 Years Later-

He would chase her across lands, across worlds eventually forgetting his initial reason for seeking her out. He did keep the bean though. Having stolen it from her back upon the enchanted forest those many years ago in an impromptu ambush. It had seemed that their chase would last life times of adventure. Stolen passions, countless betrayals, unequivocal partnership. They burned together like stars bright and brilliant, the very fabrics of creation both their battlefield and playground in alternating moments.

The life granted to him in those years to follow seemed an endless dream, but like all dreams one must wake to reality.

How was he to know that the wench he spurred on that night so long ago would swear vengeance against him? Know that she would become the new Dark One? Banish her own son to a world without magic and eventually force her weak willed husband to kill her himself, thereby becoming the new-new Dark One, who too would swear vengeance against him? What was it with random forgettable people swearing eternal vengeance against a simple world hopping pirate as soon as they come into deep and dark new powers?

The lands were changing as Darker times crashed in.

It was a lull time after he had betrayed her, stolen again her bean and faerie dust after stranding her in Agruba. Which was little compared to the last time she had stolen his ship sans crew, leaving them temporarily stranded in Wonderland. Only reason they'd been able to leave that world at all was because the White Queen grew so cross with them getting high on the bountiful magic mushrooms around her kingdom... and wreaking havoc with their usual standard piracy, among other things...- She cast them into a portal made of her own blood just to get rid of them.

A trippy three-ish months to be sure.

Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew who the Dark One was though despite or because of the recent multitudes of face changes and the simple fact that if he approached you it never meant anything good for any one.

He wanted the bean and he wanted Killian's death as well for reasons unknown to the pirate as the only magicians he had caused to anger were worlds away on Oz. Then again- he could be after Smee, the gift for his Swan when she joined them again in the estimated weeks it would take her to hire, bribe, steal or threaten a boat to catch them at this pace.

He been spared by the Dark One at this moment because he was the only one who knew the locations of either the bean or Mr. Smee who was to have acquired him one. This lucky happenstance mostly if not wholly due to the fact he didn't trust Swan around his crew with secrets of his. Not that they weren't a loyal bunch, but nothing was safe from Swan when she put her mind to it and he would rather not sacrifice anymore crew to the brine deep for succumbing to her persuasions.

It would be unwise to run, the Dark One could travel worlds just the same as anyone, and he would much rather face this enemy than have him come at his back unexpected. This did not however keep them from hauling from port that very night, the Dark One could find them anywhere now drifting off to sea a ways wasn't going to change that and Killian was more hoping than betting that doing so would be in his favor, due to the Dark One's lack of power over the sea. Might hurt a bit to try to stack the odds a bit in your favor but at least he wouldn't die knowing he hadn't tried if it came to that.

Swan arrived much sooner than anticipated however heaving herself onto the deck of the boat from the stern port, it being a testament of how long they had been together doing this that he couldn't find the will or means to question just how she accomplished such a feet. Dry as she was and they being not a thousand leagues to the nearest dock and her pouch all the heavier for it. She always came back from their travels with the most interesting of items. While riches were what moved his crew and often himself, Swan however was driven by a more fanciful drive, but it was rare that her acquisitions were anything less than useful...eventually...ish... other than that one time...

The rather vicious uppercut she delivered him was a little less than expected but the kiss to follow more than worth the pain.

'I hope you have a miracle in that bag of tricks love, we are expecting a visit.' Killian murmured against her lips, his own chasing another kiss before she could speak.

Inquiry however is postponed when the Dark One himself arrives with a burst of purple smoke and a chilling giggle.

'Gold?' Swan would question parts horror and parts bewilderment, pulling away from Killian, who tensed readily beside her looking warily at the new comer.

2.

P.B. Here again, anyone noticing the missing time gaps? Insert evil laugh here. This gap will never be completely covered, however keep your eyes peeled for an additional story which will cover short stories of Killian and Swan's adventures. The first chapter posted will be the one I find the most reviewers questioning/requesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me, nor do other implied fables alluded to within the story below.

1.

'Gold?'

He would be the first of Storybook's residences that she would encounter in all her years here since falling into Jefferson's hat.

'Swan?' Killian would question looking between the two a small hope that this was another of her now tamed-ish creatures. It died quickly at the look on the Dark One's face.

Bewildered eyes would turn to her from the gleaming skinned imp, before eyes would widen not in recognition but wonder. Eyes roaming over her as if he had never seen the likes before, it was possible he hadn't.

Killian moved to grab her away from those eyes, his right hand reaching for his sword while his left went to her arm intending to pull her against himself if not behind where she could better hide her movements and with luck pull something incredibly clever or useful out of that pack of hers. His cry of pain rent the air when his hand was shortly severed from his wrist. Swan turned to him in a flash.

'No!' She cried reaching for him and a sash seeing the blood before the wound hoping to stem the blood flow and upon sighting the missing appendage to tie off the wound. Magic grabbed her though and pulled her away from him locking her to the Jolly Rogers mast.

'Swan!' Killian roared as his crew was frozen in place by either their own fear of the Dark One or his magic he didn't know as ropes conjured themselves around him, knocking him off of his feet and to the ground pinning him there adrenaline giving him a rush from pain and fear allowing him to temporarily ignore his missing limb.

'Now, now dearies, calm heads please.' The Dark One said eyes flicking dismissively around him before settling on the straining Swan still windswept and stained from her journey there from the deserts and sand of Agruba.

'You dearie, you are special aren't you? Where are you from I wonder?' Swan's face sets in stone as she stills from her useless fighting.

'What do you want Rumplestilskin?' She forces out through peeling lips. The imp freezes for a moment and then an ugly high pitched giggle escapes his mouth and he dances a little gig as silence reigns around him, interrupted only by Killian's own pained and heavy breaths.

'Oh you know!' He squeals with glee. 'Look at you knowing! Look at the ripples that flow from around you, disrupting the calm pond!'

His demeanor changes suddenly becoming most dark and foreboding as he levels a most frightening gaze upon her.

'And how dear Princess do I get to your world?' Swan's eyes go wide in shock and some horror for a brief unexpected second, before smoothing out startling the watching crew and Killian by the silent admission.

2.

P.B. Reviews make updates come faster. I'll need at least five reviews to put up the new chapter. Soon as that number is released chapter five comes out. To all those eight people who have reviewed thus far. Thank you. For everyone else here's chapter four to perk up the Monday's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1.

'I think where I come from you've already been.' Swan said trying to buy time to think of anything that could help her now. She hadn't seen Gold/Rumplestilskin in near ten years since coming here and couldn't remember anything much about him other than him getting her, her job through ill means and being the cur responsible for sending the wraith after Regina and landing her here.

The Dark One appeared irked for a moment.

'Do or do you not come from the world without magic?' He asked without preamble now a dark frown on his face. Emma's mouth firmed without an intension to say anything more. In fury the Dark One turned to face Killian who still tied was bleeding rather heavily from his severed hand.

'I would answer dearie before I loose my generous patience.' Burning fire engulfed his hand as he reached for the downed man.

'I've told you! You've already been there!'

'Is there or is there not magic there?!' He would snarl back at her, fire still within his hand inches away from Killian's squirming form.

'There is magic there, it was magic that brought me here!' The Dark One seemed to freeze mid motion.

Whatever was holding Swan to the mast seemed to release her at once, she took a ready stance reaching for nothing. Her hands seem to skim over the points of weapons daggers almost longingly but she seemed to know the futility of that effort against the magic of the dark one.

'How about we make a deal?' She asked edging hands held closely away from her body.

'A deal?' He queried, suddenly still, physically present but lost in his own head. Swan edging closer to Killian as Rumplstilskin's own body mimicked her actions in their opposite.

'Yes, I offer you a gift from the Sea King, Trident; a gift that the faeries made mind to try and barter from me, something capable of holding even you prisoner for eternity and in return for this you let me and mine go, no harm, no foul, ever.'

That caught more than the Dark One's attention.

'What?' The Dark One breathed the one word started from his mind appraising her with new eyes. He tittered in indecision for a moment.

'Do we have a deal Rumplestilskin?' Swan asks least he have time to think over about it and turn this in his favor some how. He glanced from her to the downed Killian, to Killian's crew and back to Swan.

'Going once, going twice-!'

'Fine! Fine, fine, fine! The Sea Kings gift in exchange for you and yours safety, a no harm, no foul.' He waved his hand and suddenly Killian was free.

'Ever.' Swan repeated.

'Ever.' Rumplestilskin parroted back.

Swan was next to Killian in an instant, her eyes, he knew from her eyes alone that all was not well. Her hands slipped him something hidden by her embrace before she pulled away just as quickly, disguising the motion as she reached for her favorite sash and tying it around his wrist turneket style.

'Our deal, my lady.' The Dark One mocked with a bow. Swan stood slowly her hand traveling to her pack grasping it briefly before uttering.

'I wish you Dark One, would be bound by each of your deals, to fulfilling each from our deal onward or forfeit your very life and power.' His smile was cruel in answer.

2.

P.B. Evil laughter inserted here. Good review numbers mean no cliff hanger next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Once Upon a Time, despite my better imaginations.

1.

'If wishes were, your highness.' Her hand left, a grim frown upon her face as Killian pulled himself up unsteadily readying himself for whatever she was going to throw at the monster in front of them. They had no qualms betraying and leaving each other as they always, always found each other again. Their love, far brighter than the sun on a cloudless sky. He needed to be ready to react, to whatever she needed, a familiar routine that sent an additional rush of adrenaline threw him further dulling the pain of his missing limb and sent the usual high of their encounters upon him, despite the tremor in his body as shock set in.

They had never, would never betray one another in a manner that would risk this, their game, their adventures, their love, forever between the two of them, leaving no room for outsiders or intruders.

Her hand took off her hat, the ridiculous one that she had had to have remade in Wonderland, after their scuffle rent the last to fabric scrap. She reached into it slowly carefully and then withdrew a ceramic pot small, inconspicuous and in the one place Killian hadn't thought to look for anything in. Granted he might have stolen the hat on more than one occasion itself but it had never occurred to him that something might be inside it.

'The Sea King's gift.' Swan states monotone, waiting for Rumplestilskin to take the small pot from her palm.

He stares at it emotionless, for a moment.

'And just what dearie was the Sea King's gift?' Swan smiles crudely at him, more a baring of teeth than a smile.

'Ink.' Surprise now from friend and foe alike.

'Ink?' The Dark One questions nearly incredulously.

'From the last squid of its kind. The only kind that can survive living upon the rift prisons of the Sea King's bottomless Ocean. Enough ink here to imprison you-or break impassible or life baring enchantments around or upon any object, without the price of magic.'

The Dark One's eyes seem to glow in that moment alone.

'Give it to me!' He shouts even as he grabs it. The moment he does however blue and purple smoke surround him and his new jar.

'Your wish is granted.' A new voice comes, eyes peer at the oddly dressed man.

2.

P.B. Not what I had intended to originally post but I wanted to keep somewhat regular(lost a bet), so here you go. With luck this will get me a semi-regular following. Reviews are worshipped, on a side note if someone could explain to me how to respond back to reviewers... that would be awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: Ownership of Once Upon a Time has still not come into my name or hands, woe to all but there it is.

1.

The Dark One however howls with fury.

'A genie!'

'Thank you Sidney.'

'You are welcome master.'

'I'm sorry about this.' Before more can be said however Swan has reached into her pack and pulled out a lamp before the gaping crew and threw it as hard as she could over board. The Dark One's hissed fury as he reaches for her knocking Killian out of the way with a careless flick of his wrist that sends the pirate skidding into paralyzed crew opposite them.

His hand reaches for her chest as if to take the plunge within the cavity but stopped by an invisible force.

'You dare!' He hisses, his arm and hand straining against that invisible force field, but unable to breach it.

'I dare, to any who dares lie to me!' She roars back to him, seeming to stun his fury. Not for long, however.

'No one bests me! No one!' A hand lashes out and the bean hidden within Killian's pocket rips free.

'No!' Killian yells running to Swan almost drunkenly from blood loss as Rumplstilskin throws the bean at her an ugly purple gas surrounding the bean. Her wide if frightened eyes livid in their intensity, but her expression still mostly veiled by her matted and dirty hair hiding her face much as her hat had.

'Kil-' The bean hits her and in a vortex of green and purple she disappears and Killian is sent tackling air where she had been.

'What have you done?!' He snarls at the Dark One grabbing the first weapon available to him. Charging the other man and stabbing him thru with it. A horrible cackle erupts from the Dark One as he disappears and the hook used to stab him falls to the ground.

'You broke your deal!'

'On the contraire, dearie, why I have generously returned her to her own world. Of course this is a one way trip and blocked for you, price of the magic you understand. No harm, no foul-and that means no happy ending for you.' The Dark One would disappear in a swirl of purple smoke with a cackle, leaving a despairing Killian Jones behind.

Scene change, we see Killian Jones standing aboard his vessel looking murderous and cold, brilliant eyes gone mute.

'Captain Jones, sir?'

'No, not Jones, it's Hook now lads and now, we go hunting for a crocodile.' The newly named Hook snaps said attachment into place before taking his place at the helm a piece of paper and a silver swan pendant held together.

_Catch me if you can. Swan._

'Our heading Captain?' A bleak smile, met this, before pulling itself together and pulling the bean he had acquired from Smee out of his pocket. He threw it hard, before turning back to his crew and taking the wheel steering the Jolly Roger now.

'Neverland.'

2.

P.B. Bad news all I'm coming up on some hardships here writer's block concerning some of my _Other_ stories, one of them might be deleted soon. We will see if I can over come this but the official warning is going out now anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**:

Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts thus far, fans have deemed me an inappropriate wanna-be owner of Once Upon a Time. I have there-fore cesed my efforts to try, so I do not own anything-still.

1.

A purple and green vortex explodes into existance and wary people look arming themselves against the magic that had appeared so randomly in the decrepid castle, strongly suspecting Cora.

'-!' The figure that arrived screamed before collapsing upon the floor. A voice as ingraindly familiar to one of the women as her own leapt forward.

'Emma!'

The figure that appeared was indeed a woman, at the very least her garb left much to be desired by those present. Leather pants, boots, a rougher looking silk corestte gripping tightly around a small waist, a dirty cotton shirt ripped in places and blood splattered in others, and finally an odd hat clutched in one hand.

Weapons littered the outfit, knifes, needles, a pistol strapped to her waist and what appeared to be another shoved down between her breasts at this angle. Blond curls, dirty and unwashed spilled around her freely, only odd white hairs peppered it giving the impression of a lighter color. Snow White hovered over her half afraid she was Cora in disguise or something worse.

The collapsed girl took panting breaths before sea colored eyes opened bleary and unfocused as if blinded. It took her an unseemly amount of time to see what she was staring at.

'Mary Margaret?' She asked just as stunned by the others appearance. That false name seemed to be just what Snow White was waiting for however as she pounced on the other woman.

'Emma! Are you OK? What happened? How are you here after me? I jumped into the portal after you.'

'Wait!' Emma interrupted quickly. 'You mean I'm not back in Storybrook?'

'No, we're home- I mean this was our home before the curse struck.'

Emma took a look around noticing the two other feminine figures and their weapons or lack of on habit. The room was trashed by neglect, time and possibly looters. For all the differences though she had been to enough worlds to recognize the Enchanted Forest by even the brief glimpse of the forest outside the window. For as often as she made her way back here, chasing or being chased by Killian, she could even tell you where she was although there hadn't been a castle here last time she'd been.

'He's OK, everything's fine, nothing to worry about.' She would remind herself muttering near silently, trying not to think about it but try as she might the images crept up upon her. No one had known of Snow White or Prince Charming when she had traveled this realm. Sidney was a genie and didn't know who Regina was.

At worst she was twenty eight years apart from him now, at worst more. Tears spilled and she wept for but a moment of lost time.

She told Mary Margret little if nothing important really no life stories or anecdotes, but she did tell her of Rumplestilskin throwing the portal at her and ending up here.

There was little time to get into it all, hard to tell someone that you've been gone ten years or so and led a life as a pirate. In the company of pirates and maybe-maybe more than loving one, now gone from her.

Cora's abrupt appearance and magic led to drastic action from Emma who burns the wardrobe. They leave to return to the village Mulan had come from after the confrontation, to regroup and warn the villagers. They arrive to find them all dead. The others suspect an ogre attack, but Emma is not blind to what they cannot see the lack of brutal carnage speaks of a different killer.

Mulan finds Hook as Emma scouts the grounds, wizards, witches, sorcerer's they are always the same. Leaving something behind in their arrogance for a base camp, some magic or clue.

She recognises a voice though, the lies on his tongue, he spins his false story and abruptly stops searching suddenly cold, a quelshed joy beats at her breast. Emma is acting before she can stop herself. Joy, anger and buried grief, an odd combination to be sure. Her throat is tight nearly warping her voice as she viciously yanks his head back by his hair, where her knife can rest uncomfortably at his throat, a scar there testament of a long held familiarity. He freezes in her grasp. His ugly peasant clothing hiding little to nothing from her eyes and physically he is the man she had tried to save.

But he is different now she can feel it like a physical blow and for the briefeast of moments she hates him for it and cannot explain why. Burying this hate as knowledge comes to her hidden from her conscious mind but there.

'Lies, try again.'

Startled shouts from her companions, he hesitates but the knife pierces his skin without qualm breaking open the old scar afresh. He laughs pleasantly enough before giving in. Captain Hook, sent by Cora to befriend them.

Emma releases him throwing his head away from herself. He turns to look at her moodily, to snap at her for the temper. His eyes suddenly light to that brilliant vivid blue, walls, shields-gone, like a desperate man does he drink in the sight of her, even the odd addition to her hair.

'Swan.' He breaths the name like a prayer, his eyes searching her much as a ghost that had come to haunt him. Her heart is breaking and she doesn't know why but she does and refuses to see it.

'You haven't aged a day.' He said next, it was the wrong thing to say, like a stab wound that didn't bleed.

'Neither have you.' She hissed without meaning too. His eyes widen as if in understanding.

'Grab him.' Snow White and Mulan grab him as her fist knocks him unconscious.

2.

P.B. Might be taking a break soon, so updates might be coming in slower soon. Heads up in other words. Reviewers might make me reconsider however... Insert evil smile here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1.

When next he wakes he is tied to a tree the sun has risen.

Her eyes are a cold blue missing the bits of green that had kept them so depthless as the sea.

'What's Cora's plan Hook?'

The name stabs him to come from so familiar lips, it's been three hundred years and time seems to have ruined them both. Where is his vengeance now? He had spent the last three hundred years planning vengeance against Rumplestilskin for closing off the way to her. To find a way to the croc without his magic. To kill him for what he had done to him, to them.

Led around the nose by first the perils and treachery of Neverland, then Regina and then Cora. Thinking that he had lost Swan centuries ago and now she was here. So very far away and that distance was furthering the longer she spent in his company.

The ground was trembling around them and while this would be a lovely time to be a sign of something great, he knew better. Ogres.

'Answer Hook, you have until I can smell it and then we leave you here.'

There didn't seem to be anyone arguing with her, however. His glare though was new. Aurora would speak up then as the tremors become louder.

'Maybe he really doesn't know anything.'

Emma's answer was just as cold and unfeeling as her eyes.

'Then he's useless and we leave him here anyway.' She turned as if to do that.

'OK wait!' Hook grit out at war with himself and hating them both in this moment.

'Cora needs a compass, the compass you stole from me and traded to the giants. She intends to use that with the wardrobes ashes to get off back to your magicless world. I happen to be uniquely qualified to help you. Having in my possession two enchanted items that will allow Me and one other person to travel up the beanstalk into their lair.'

'Emma...' Snow trailed off uncertain now, as if she were missing something. '?'

Emma cut him down and moved away rigidly.

'Still have the same touch love.' Hook claimed trying to rub away the feeling of pins and needles in his arm lacking a second hand to do the same to his other as circulation returned. Emma said nothing to him.

'Follow me I know a short cut.' She said instead to Snow a weary Mulan and Aurora following behind her.

'Emma, what-?'

'Not now Mary Margaret.' Emma caught her eyes and glanced to their new company. Snow caught the gesture and spoke no more.

Hook having missed the exchange as he removed the peasants gear and returned to the familiarity of his own clothing caught up with them quickly to walk in silence next to Emma. Neither spoke but many an eye strayed.

Emma would elect to climb the beanstalk with Hook.

'So Swan, fancy this me and you again, alone at last.'

'I'd keep it closed Hook, least I be tempted to do something at one time I would have regret.'

'So cold love, three centuries change you so much?'

'They have certainly changed you, haven't they _Hook_.'

' Swan I-'

'My name is Emma now Hook. We are not who we were anymore.' Emma went quiet after that, it felt like she was dying now, can a person die and still breath? Was this what her life had become? He hadn't come af-. No, he'd left-No! Not going there, there was nothing going there. Killian had died, that was the reason for this pain not the man that wore his face.

Upon reaching the top Emma would stop in shock.

'What happened here?' Hook would look at her oddly for a moment.

'The giants are mostly dead now, humans came for the beans and treasures after the giants stopped giving both away freely, and treasure of their own became scarce. Magic beans, well not as common a thing anymore as in our time.' Hook winced at the remembrance as she closed down in front of him again.

'This is a two person mission because?' Emma asked as her hand devils into the pack at her side pulling a small torn piece of cloth from it. It was then he noticed her bleeding hand and reached for it automatically. She jerked away from him.

'I don't need your help.' Hook pulled his hand away and pulled out a small flask of rum, his hook pulling her wounded hand to him, against her will, if the nasty glare she sent him said anything.

'Come now Sw-love, you know as well as I the smallest infection here can kill a man, imagine the things festering here after the long war. Nasty bit of work that.' He poured the liquor on her wound, she didn't wince, but then she'd had worse he'd had to dress over the years and so had he, this small thing was nothing.

He tied it off with her cloth using teeth in place of the lost hand. Gods have mercy she even smelled the same under the rum. He had forgotten, until that moment...he had forgotten a lot of things about her, and now he knew even less.

2.

P.B. The two lovers finally reunite in a communicative sense, so will this be a pivotal moment and the two come together again or am I just leading you all on? Guess your just going to have to keep reading to find out huh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and would appreciate if acknowledgement of that could be taken and therefore not sued for writing anything.

1.

Their fight with the giant overwhelmed him with memories he'd forgotten, that he had allowed himself to forget. What a pair they had made together. The poppy dust, blown into the giants face knocked him out, and both entered his keep to find the compass, neither knowing where to look.

They speak briefly about things tensions rising as passions on both ends run high. The sudden realization that regardless of the time that now separated them and the years they had spent together on their never ending adventure, they didn't really known each other at all anymore.

But then, the feelings, gods the feelings denied, pushed back to the depths and allowed to scar over, were trying so very hard to push free. Trying so very hard to destroy carefully, if hastily, built walls and plans and revenge and everything that had lead to this moment. For all the changes within, this was still Swan, this was still Killian, this was still the sun and moon and stars and everything each dreamt of and still dreamed.

A large part of Killian, what was left of him inside of Hook wanted nothing more than to crush Swan to himself and crawl inside her skin and never live apart. Hook however had lived these past three hundred years without her, had sustained himself only on the thoughts of revenge and allowed nothing else to cloud this vision after what Rumplestilskin had done to him, to them. But Swan the whole reason for his vengeance for his need for revenge was walking with him once more returned from the dead.

There was a dark part of him that wanted to kill her himself, for ruining her own saintly image in his mind, in his heart. He had wished for so long for her to be returned to him, still wished, but not as fervently anymore. But it wasn't his Swan that stood there, this was Emma, a bitter and broken woman, who did not trust him. A woman who wore his lovers face and body and who had not come to the Enchanted Forest for him she hadn't known he was here. Who had an agenda of her own. Looking at her unable to look away, unable to staunch the gut wrenching yearning that gripped the very edges of his soul for her. He was not sure anymore if their goals were aligned.

It left them nearly awkward with each other even as tensions rose unbidden and both reaching for the other against reason or will. It had never been about the past between them, the planned future, it had been about the moment, the rush felt when they were with each, be they pitted against or for each other.

Three hundred years separated Killian from Swan and without him, with Hook vengeful cruel and untrustworthy in his place, Emma, abandoned, hurt, and untrusting was left in Swan's. Neither could be as they were, because when Swan had saved them at cost to herself, Killian had not come after her, had abandoned her to what he believed was the end of her and had never gone looking because he hadn't known he could. Killian had believed the misleading information given to him by a man who wasn't supposed to be able to foul him, despite having every reason to lie to him.

It was Neal, it was her parents, it was every foster home she had ever had come to life. Always alone, never trust anyone but yourself. She had loved Killian, had foolishly given her heart away, knowing, having learnt this lesson time and again. What a fool she was. Not again, never again. Swan was dead, there was nothing to come after, not anymore.

2.

P.B. Well here's my attempt at angst. So what's going to happen next? Can the two overcome their issues? What exactly happened to Emma to lead to her white hairs? Will the girls get home? Review, find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**:

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still claim no ownership of Once Upon a Time.

1.

Emma would trick Hook much as she had always done his counterpart in another life, she would not think of him as Killian, he was not. She made friend with the giant or as much of one as circumstances allowed and gained from him the compass, freed him and gained from him the promise of time.

She would confront Hook when he regained consciousness and they would speak.

'I'm leaving you here, I can't take the chance I'm wrong about you.'

'Have I lied to you? Sw-Emma, you can't leave me here.'

'Yes, I can. Anton will release you in ten hours.'

'Emma please, is this what everything we've been through has come too?!'

'This isn't our adventure anymore!... we are not even the same people we used to be.' Defeat it was worse a thing coming from her voice than this most recent betrayal, after the giant wars they kept deals and bargains with no one, if she were to leave him here there was a very good and not in his favor kind of way he wouldn't be leaving at all.

'We can still-'

'It's been three hundred years for you, three hundred years of new memories, new adventures, new lifetimes, new goals. You left me behind and never bothered to try and find me. You didn't bother to come after me.'

'That's...' Hook trailed off uncertain of what to say.

'It's been timeless for me.' Hook looked up startled. 'I've been trapped in the dark, the Dark One never had the power to banish me back to my land he never knew where I was from! Do you know what happens when you cast a bean with magic and no direction? You get stuck between.' Emma's voice cracks and breaks here before pausing briefly to regain control of that weak moment.

'It's been an eternity and its killing me. To know that if I try and find Killian Jones, try and save that stupid hopeless pirate I'm three hundred years too late. I look at you and see Hook, -Killian, my Killian is gone and he never got to find me, he never tried to save me, he never looked and if he had I wouldn't have been there for him to find. The most horrible thing about this is, I didn't know him at all. Just-just as you don't know me.'

Tears crying at last it was a wrenching drowning sensation and with a desperation of the dying Emma shoved it back into the room of the rest of her life. Locking it away to feed on her when she is at her weakest. But not now there is too much to do. Mary Margaret and Henry-Henry! Gods Henry he must be twenty or so by now, and she had abandoned him as well.

What a joke her life had turned out to be. Now it didn't seem so worth it.

Emma would walk away from him then, the man with her lovers face and not look back despite his calls or because of them. Her return to Snow and the others would be filled with tension and unspoken emotion and regrets. But compared to losing Killian...life seemed so, gray now or had it always been this way?

2.

P.B. Another dramatic chapter, who would have guessed? Evil smile, five reviews mean an automatic chapter twelve!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nearly literally, to include Once Upon a Time.

1.

Emma explains to Mary Margaret about her time away.

'It's been what a couple days since you've been here without me?' Emma asks, tiredly as they walk on and away from the bean stalk from Hook from it all.

'Two days, I'd thought I'd lost you when I woke up alone, thought you'd been sent to another realm.'

'Well I ended up here in the enchanted forest, for sure, just as green and stupid as a baby for all my guff and can do attitude, you'd think with my winning personality I'd have made friends with the whole forest.'

A humorless smile at the memory of those first few bleak and ugly weeks of monsters and trolls and ogres and men. The memory quickly closed itself off, the door sealing tightly.

'Nope, turns out I had landed three hundred some years in the past of this time in this forest give of take a decade or two.' Shocked looks from all members of their party each caught onto her tale, who knew she would have such a Grimm story herself?

'I'd been living there these last ten years or so, crossing worlds and lands trying to find my way back, I met the Jolly Rogers Captain Killian Jones after he lost me a magic bean. I tied him up and robbed him and used this.'

Emma held up the golden compass showcasing it much as a trophy.

'To trade with the giants of the original bean stalk for one of their magic beans. Killian however would ambush me before I could use it and stole it from me. That I suppose was what really got our adventure going. A mutual system of betrayal.'

'Oh Emma.' Snow whispered in horror.

'It wasn't all bad, we've been partners over the years or we had. Thieving from one another, or helping one another out of a tricky spot, kidnapping and stranding each other upon different worlds and situations. He is - he was the most brilliant man I think I have ever met.'

The last sentence ended in a near whisper.

'I was, before I had arrived. -We had a confrontation with Rumplestilskin, the Dark One. He wanted to kill Killian, I don't know why, we made a deal and in the end he threw a portal at me for my troubles. I just found out today, Killian is dead and Hook has taken over his body. I'm coping.'

'Emma!'

Snow would turn and hug her trying to protect her from the past, from the hurt and horror of it all. For a long stiff moment Emma stood in the circle of the other woman's arms her face as impassive as it had been since they had come upon Hook. Snow did not release her though and their companions turned their eyes from the scene empathetic with her pain in their own recent loss of their loved one.

Pain bubbled up and Emma awkwardly placed her own arms around the boldly over familiar woman and patted her before steeling her emotions once again and pacing them away from herself, there was to much to do now, she could crack once she returned them to StoryeBrooke and not a moment before. She pulled Mary Margaret away from herself.

'We can't do this now, we've still got to get the dust from Cora and return to StoryBrooke, if she's like the sorceress's of before she will have left things behind hidden in the village if not the dust then something to bargain with or her spell book.' Emma stated leading them back in the general direction of the village.

'Her spell book? Cora doesn't use a book and none of us are equipped to do her magic spells dark or light as they maybe.' Emma turned bewildered eyes upon Mulan.

'You have obviously not been around many magic users.' Emma stated before looking to the others and seeing just as bewildered or suspicious look now turned to her.

'Your kidding me right?' Bewildered looks persisted from Mary Margaret, Aurora remained suspicious and now Mulan's turned defensive.

Emma stopped now to face them all in surprise and shock at their lack of knowledge, this had been one of the first things she learned when she had been dropped into this land.

'You really don't know...' She trailed off, before shaking herself three hundred years give or take a few decades separated this time from her-...from then, knowledge could be forgotten in that time she supposed. Her eyes also caught the position of the setting sun.

2.

P.B. Cliff hanger! Muhahaha, here's to perk up readers. See you later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**:

Disclaimer: *Sign* I still do not own or claim ownership of Once Upon a Time.

1.

'Right, walk and talk, it works like this. All magic comes with a price good, bad, gray it doesn't matter.' A quick glance at her audience to make sure they knew this at least satisfied with what she saw Emma continued.

'Now I bet you have seen a magic user or two cast magic with no visible price in effect or cast it yourself and had something really negative happen am I right?'

Emma didn't wait for confirmation she knew they had, you couldn't know about magic and not.

'Well what you've seemed to have forgotten or never been taught, I don't know what's changed from then to now, is every magic user learns from somewhere, a talisman, ancient relic, word of mouth or book. No magic user gets it from no where.'

Various degrees of people where taking in this particular lesson and oddly no one even began to question where she had or in what situation she had acquired such knowledge.

'The price that you and often many others aren't seeing is that this item, object, person whatever it maybe is binding the magic users essence or rather absorbing it. As is often the case magic users will use many different sources to obtain the knowledge and skill they eventually come across, the trick is finding the source or in the case of the greater magic users finding their own written spell books which have absorbed enough of their magic essence to really effect the magic user.'

'Effect the magic user?'

'Exactly that it all depends on the magic user, if they get their magic from their possession it will be more effective against them if you possess it binding their power to your will or in the event that they have naturally built their own power such an item can shield you from any magic they attempt to use for or against you.'

'What?!' An aghast voice called from behind her and Emma let a truly wicked smile loose without meaning to.

'Which means...' She trailed off purposefully. Mulan spoke first interrupting Snow.

'If we find her spell book, we will be invulnerable to her magic.' The words were spoken in a sudden understanding filled with a vicious pleasure.

'Got it in one. Most magic users don't carry this on their person a price in the magic, but they will keep it as another because it carry's a portion of their power, so the item know- so the user know type of deal, if its destroyed so is the knowledge and power it contained. Only new or weak magic users carry them at all, if you find a magic user with or using an item of power you can interrupt their work and cause them a magical backlash times three their intended magic.'

'Cora has been in the village since it was established since time restarted.' Mulan began when it appeared Emma had finished.

'Then that's where her spell book will be, if she's as powerful as you say there will be an arrogance behind it and if none of you were taught this, she won't have been either and wouldn't guard it as she would those ashes.'

Spirits lifted immediately at these words at this casting new light upon their once seemingly impossible task. Emma saw this and was quick to shatter this nativity.

'We don't have the book yet, it only works once we have it in our possession, this means any spell she casts on us in the mean time Will effect us, any magic cast before the book is in our possession will still be cast after, it only prevents magic once we have it.' She warned them grimly.

'So it will be in our best interest to remain uncursed from now to then.' Aurora stated brightly. 'Easy.'

'Except we have the one thing she wants just as sure as she has ours and once she realizes this she will be gunning for us with no restraints.' Snow uttered nearly breathlessly in understanding.

'That we know of, as of this moment she is unaware of us possessing the compass, she has no reason to pursue us, if we fail to find her spell book and an item to barter for the ashes, suggesting of course she wouldn't dash them to spite us. We are out of luck and time.'

2.

P.B. Sorry to say but due to a slight technical difficulty (my smart phone is refusing to talk to the website) chapters are taking a slight break from their once somewhat regular pace, with luck... a lot of luck and maybe a really good black Friday sale I should be back up soon with the regular posts soon-ish. Bright side chapter fourteen is finished and ready to go as soon as I can get a new computer of my very own or fix the issue with my phone... Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Disclaimer: With regret do I say as I've said before, I do not own Once Upon a Time.

1.

Hopeless looks returned all around, but Emma remained resolute desperate people tried harder, fought longer had nothing left to lose. If they went into a fight with a powerful magic user with false bravo and even shakier information with no guarantees there was a very good chance one of them would make a very stupid foolish mistake that would dash this for everyone. Then again desperation could do the same thing and now that she had found Mary Margaret she couldn't cut her losses with these people and run when a pawn needed to be sacrificed to save her skin.

Pirate, thief, villain, what have you but she hadn't survived in this world in that time and others without killing a few possibly undeserving people, time changed everyone, there would be no guilt in her to sacrifice the two newbie's, the only thing holding her back was the small part of her that didn't want Mary Margaret to realize the full extent of just what she had become.

However Emma was a very desperate woman now where she hadn't always been, StoryBrooke was all she had left to her now that it was all gone, the life she had had here. Escape rested in the world without magic, to a life that seemed a faded dream to her now after everything. So it would be there she went, company or not.

.

Hook's decent from the bean stalk brought to life more realities than he had ever before had to face. About Swan-Emma about himself, about three hundred years ago. The memories were faded now but this, this impossible feat she had pulled once again. Taming the last giant, stealing his compass again, stranding him in irons once more. It was as if he had stepped back three hundred years to their first meeting.

History was repeating itself, she had blown back into his life as if she had never left and he was being drawn in again. Tormented now because they were two different people, there was a rift within him now. There was Killian who wanted to forget the last three hundred years and take up where they had left off... And then there was Hook, who couldn't let those forced years of separation mean nothing, amount to nothing. Who couldn't have wasted his life seeking this revenge for it to come to nothing.

Vengeance had won.

He would steal the compass back from Emma if it killed him. He would be going to this magicless world, he would finally end Rumplestilskin. If anything was left of his Swan inside Emma, she would find him. An ancient bean split and devoid of life seemed to warm in his pocket. When he managed to leave here he would leave it for her to find.

Hook didn't dwell on the reason why, a goodbye or perhaps a hope, a way for her to find him...

Seeing the last feet of the bean stalk below him, he jumped. Recovering from the jump and turning to find Emma's trail had him wincing internally as a grimace settled upon his mouth. There before him stood the most powerful magic user on this island. Cora.

'I'm disappointed in you Hook, you've betrayed me to join Snow White's team of misfits. It seems as though only I have held up their part in our bargain. Do you at least have my compass?'

2.

P.B. A welcoming back chapter I suppose. I'm not happy with it, however I wanted to cover Hook's return and introduce Cora into a more active roll. So here we go. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and The Tenth Kingdom do not belong to me, this is not a crossover, this is simply the author taking advantage of things in other series for her own story devices. Kindly refrain from suing.

1.

The attack came suddenly, no one had been expecting it. Despite knowing that they should. Yet then Zombies had never been anyone's idea of efficient attack monsters, more B rated horror films. Controlled by magic as they were it would mean little if their head was knocked off.

'Aim for their legs!' Emma shouted wishing for once she had brought a sword with her instead of a pistol.

She hadn't had the chance to obtain a new one after trading her last one for the pistols she now carried. Which were more than useless against what was now after them. A right hook to the face of one of them knocked him back hard enough to trip up the two others behind him.

Emma scanned the group looking for Mary Margaret or Mulan. Her eyes caught the retreating forms as the creatures pushed them back. Mulan desperately guarding Aurora faster retreat and Mary Margaret being swarmed from all sides as she hacked desperately trying to reach her or escape herself when the chance became available.

It was a set up, all were targets because the witch had no idea who had the compass and couldn't risk killing them all. Just in case none of them had it and they had stashed it somewhere else. It spoke of a clever magic user Emma's least favorite kind.

Her hand reached into her pack, she was going to have to trust that her companions could handle themselves in order to save herself. Running as she did, she pulled free from her pack a pair of golden slippers decorated with a bevy of different colored jewels. Slipping on first one and then the other in an awkward sort of hop and then-!

Emma stopped.

The zombies that had been trailing her moved past her unseeing and the near physical presence she had felt for hours now seemed to glide off her as the slippers worked their magic. The heady rush of power more than she could ever before recall experiencing.

A gloating smirk crossed her mouth as she mentally thanked the Troll King she had stolen these from. Climbing the tree next to her to avoid any the lifeless bodies now combing the forest. It had the added bonus of gaining her a decent lookout spot to watch as the witch's forces tromped through the forest and just as suddenly stopped.

The walking dead suddenly dropping, like puppets with their stings cut. Seeing none of her companions this boded especially ill well for her. Emma waited still until her legs started to go numb before she climbed down sure that the witch was gone for now.

Taking her time to climb down her tree and then walking as quietly as possible a ways more she stopped again. Removing the slippers was like ripping away a few layers of skin from her back while roaring drunk. Wobbling for a moment on unsteady feet Emma returned them to her pack and froze as a voice too close for her to have missed spoke.

'Was waiting for you to show yourself love. We have business to discuss you and I.'

2.

P.B. I didn't intend to use the Tenth Kingdom in here at all, yet when trying to come up with an easy way for Emma to vanish from the fight. With Cora able to magically see everything... My first thought was if only she could be invisible. The next one was no superpowers. So it has to be an item from a fairy tale and this was what I came up with short notice. Hope you enjoyed see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Disclaimer: Hope has abandoned me, I do not own nor claim ownership of Once Upon a Time.

1.

Emma's pistol was out and pointed within seconds cocked and ready for firing as she pointed at the intruders head. This one at least she knew, would die if she shot him in the head. A black gloved hand and hook raised themselves almost mockingly in the air. The body attached to them walking steadily towards her despite or possibly because of the danger.

'Still the same touch love.'

'Stay back.' Emma demanded controlling the tremor in her arm as he continued his steady approach.

'Now see that's a problem with me, all things considered. You see, you've got something I'm after. No doubt hidden in your, lovely tight little bodice is the very thing that I need.'

He was scant feet from her now almost within arms reach of her and she had a clear unobstructed shot. Yet stiffly her finger rested unmoving on the trigger as if frozen.

'Do not make me use this Hook. If I shoot you I will aim to kill you.'

'I'm not making you do anything love, it's all in your hands now isn't it?'

He stopped finally when her hand tightened on the gun and her eyes went cold. Readying herself to end him once and for all.

Emma's heart clenched painfully in her chest at such a thought, but she couldn't let him get his hands on the compass. Couldn't let him know who had it or where it could be now. He was tensing now, so familiar a move, how he thought he could get the better of her with such a tell action she had no idea. Maybe he had forgotten more than she had.

Too many things seemed to happen at once for Emma to register them all properly. Hook rushed forward, her gun went off, a sickening wet sequencing sound as a projectile met flesh and swept past it.

The forest was silent around them and Emma couldn't tear her eyes from Killian's. They had gone liquid blue, her favorite, these eyes usually meant something delightfully wicked was to happen. They were different now though, almost sad, regretful, determined and then they went cold, a frozen blue.

He seemed to fall away from her.

She looked now at her surroundings numb, for reasons she couldn't describe.

Her arm, the one holding her discharged gun was held tightly within his only hand held to the side and away from them. It was his other that really interested her, that held her unsteady glaze, the one that had been replaced by a hook. It was gone.

Not gone persay. But buried deep in her chest passing through clothing, skin, muscle and bone wrapped like a winters kiss around her heart. Her eyes turned again to meet Killian's no Hook's as he made to with draw his arm from her chest.

'I told you once long ago that the only heart I desired to steal was your own. Thanks love, for not making me out to be a liar.'

With that he pulled.

Emma screamed in pain or denial it was uncertain.

2.

P.B. Had to keep it original you know. What will happen I wonder? Will Emma's innate magic save her? What does Hook have planned for her heart? Who wants to find out? Well read review and maybe I won't leave the next chapter a cliff hanger... Insert evil little laugh here.


End file.
